Secret's Don't Make Friends
by Jessizle95
Summary: He sat at his window seat in the jet ride on the way home. All he could think about was her. Her big brown eyes, her brown curly hair that flowed well past her shoulders, how her smile filled his heart with joy and her constant little giggles made him smile. She was his ultimate joy. And his secret; a secret he planned on keeping to himself." His secret that he is about to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I have recently been watching some reruns again and came across Somebody's Watching. It got me thinking of what happened to Spencer and Lila's relationship after the case was solved. Their relationship never seems to be brought up anymore. The only time I remember them mentioning the relationship is back in season four in Catching Out and in season five in The Performer. I wouldn't mind knowing what exactly happened to their relationship. So, without really knowing what happened I decide to have a little fun and go with the thought.**_

He sat at his window seat in the jet ride on the way home. All he could think about was her. Her big brown eyes, her brown curly hair that flowed well past her shoulders, how her smile filled his heart with joy and her constant little giggles made him smile. She was his ultimate joy. And his secret; a secret he planned on keeping to himself.

He always had flashbacks of her while on the jet ride home. He slowly closed his eyes as he replayed the memory in his mind of the time his little girl didn't want to go to sleep without a bedtime story.

"_Daddy, I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story." The little girl protested walking over to her shelves of bedtime stories. He walked over with the little girl and sat on his knees so he could be her height. _

"_Sweetie you know I would love to read you a bedtime story but daddy has to go to work. Mommy will have to read it to you this time."_

"_But daddy, mommy always reads me stories because you are never home." The little girl said as she put down her head as tears started to form in her eyes._

"_I know sweetie, I don't like being away from you and mommy." He said picking her up and setting her on his knee brushing away the little tiny drops of tears that escaped her big brown eyes. _

"_One quick bedtime story? Please daddy?" The little girl begged as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder rubbing her head in his neck. _

"_One," He said giving into the little girls plea. _

_He placed her off his knee and let her pick the bedtime story out of five favorites. Too his surprise she placed the books on the little nightstand next to her bed and still refused to go to bed. "Daddy, I want to read you the bedtime story. Don't worry I will make it a good one." She said with a smile._

"_Ok, princess. Whatever you say," He said with a smile and a wink. _

_He laid peacefully on the pink bed spread and allowed her to tuck him in. He settled down on the little twin bed with her lying next to him. He went to grab the books off the table and she shook her head no. "Daddy, I got them memorized. I don't need those books." She said. He smiled at her response and brushed a strand of hair that fell down her face. "Once upon a time…" The little girl began her story._

As he felt a smile creep on his face he opened his eyes to end the memory. He situated himself in his seat and reached into his bag pulling out a folded photo he had of his little girl the last time he visited her. It had been a week since he seen her and he hoped she didn't change too much.

"What are you looking at there?" Derek asked sitting across from him. He hadn't told them about her. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Nothing." He said quickly folding the photo and placing it back in his messenger bag. He hated keeping secrets but this wasn't the place to revel his biggest secret yet.

"Kid, secrets don't make friends." Morgan said as he stared into the young genius's eyes.

"This one I don't want to share. Not just yet." He told Morgan

"What?" Aaron said taking a seat on the other side of the aisle.

"Pretty boy here has a secret." Morgan responded

"Secrets don't make friends Spencer." Aaron said,

"I don't want to talk about it right now. It's personal and I don't know how you would react to it." Spencer responded.

"It can't be that bad." Morgan said.

"I don't want to tell you right now." Spencer protested. Now he knew where she got the constant protesting from.

"Spencer, why don't you want to tell us?" Aaron asked concerned that it has something to do with his run in with drugs back when Tobias tortured him.

"It's not what you think, honest. I just don't think telling you on a jet with little room for movement is the perfect place to tell you." Spencer responded knowing his boss's concerns.

"Tell us when we get back to the headquarters then." Aaron said,

"That's what I plan on doing; I can't keep this secret much longer from you. It's starting to bug me on the inside that I haven't told you."

"Like I said Spencer, secrets don't make friends." Morgan said

"I'll tell you, I promise." Spencer assured turning his head back to the window awaiting another memory to come.

_He sat cross legged on the floor as the little girl sat across from him. It was another form of her telling him one of her many favorite stories. She loved the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table; a book he once read to her of her request of books off the shelf. He was surprised as she recreated the tale that she had memorized more than he thought she would. She was his daughter alright. As she portrayed each character all so perfectly it was hard for him to believe that she was only five. _

"_Now, daddy," she said, "I want you to be my prince," she said as she began a new tale. It was also one of her many favorite tales, Cinderella._

"_Of course sweetie, I will always be your prince." He said as he sat on his knees before his princess. She placed a little crown on his head as she began the new story. _

His memory soon faded as the jet tires hit the ground at the airport. He took a deep breath knowing that he was about to tell his biggest secret to those that was supposed to be his friends. He hoped they would take the news well and not the fact that he kept his little girl secret for five years.


	2. Chapter 2: His Secret: Unraveling

He sat in silence on the car ride back to the headquarters until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He answered his phone,

"Hello?" Spencer asked answering his phone. He knew that they could only here is side of the conversation

"Daddy, are you on your way home?" The little girl asked? He looked over at Morgan who sat on the other side of the vehicle.

"Yes, sweetie daddy is on his way home." He responded taking his eyes off of Morgan. "Can I talk to mommy?" Spencer asked his little girl

"Ok daddy," He could hear her speaking to Lila, "Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you," he heard her say.

"Yes Spencer?"

"Can you bring her to the headquarters?" Spencer asked

"Are you finally going to tell them?" She asked

"Yes, I am going to tell them." He responded

"See you there." She said hanging up the phone.

He could feel the glare before he seen it. He turned back to face Morgan. "Daddy?" Morgan asked questioning him.

"I'll explain later."

"It sounds like you have a lot of explaining to do," Morgan said

He turned back and stared out his window as another memory found its way back.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" The little girl explained she was so excited to be starting her first day of Kindergarten._

_"What is it pumpkin?" He asked picking her up._

_"I start kindergarten tomorrow!" She was full of excitement at the thought of starting kindergarten at the age of three. She was very advanced for her age. She had his genes to thank._

_"You passed the test?"_

_"Yes daddy. With you being my daddy, I will always pass tests. There easy." She said taking her arms around his neck and giving him a hug and a kiss._

_"Did you pass with flying colors?" He asked her. He loved how smart she was. It made him proud being her dad._

_"I did daddy, you are an excellent tutor." She said as she squeezed him tight not wanting to let him go. "Too tight daddy?" She asked_

_"Your hugs are never too tight for daddy." He said squeezing her in return. He loved her hugs. They made the bad things slowly melt away._

A knock jolted him out of his memory. He opened his eyes to Morgan knocking on his door motioning him to open it. He knew Morgan and the rest of them were eager to know about his secret. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to give it up, not just yet. He grabbed his messenger bag and opened the door to face them. He felt their heavy stairs and questioning looks as he stepped out of the car.

"What?" He asked looking at them. These were the closest people to him and yet they didn't know.

"Are you going to tell us?" Morgan asked

"Inside." He said as he walked towards the door of the building.

They soon followed. He hoped Lila wasn't there yet. He wanted to try to explain things before they seen her. He wanted to explain why he kept it secret from them. He wanted them to have their rage over before she got there. He ran it through his head thousands of times as he walked to the front of the deliberation room. He watched as Derek, Aaron, David, Penelope, Jennifer, and Alex took their seats.

He cleared his throat and began, "Well, I um," he paused trying not to focus on their glares, "Um, I have a secret I have been keeping from you." He started

"We got that Reid, what's so important that you couldn't tell us to begin with?" Morgan asked as he started to get very impatient with Reid.

"Morgan, whatever it is we can't be judging him right now." Aaron said, "He has is reasons for not telling us."

Spencer nodded at Aaron as he pulled out the photo of his little girl that he had hid in his messenger bag. He unfolded the photo of the little girl and placed it in the middle of the table. He had already previously calculated their reactions as they all immediately looked down at the photo of the little girl who in that photo was five.

"She is cute Reid. Who is she?" Jennifer asked.

He waited before he said anything; waiting to see who would piece it together first. He hinted that Aaron already pieced it together with him constantly looking back between the photo and Reid. David still just stared at the photo, along with the rest of them.

"Is she yours?" Aaron asked picking up the photo from the middle of the table. He handed the photo back to Reid and he placed it back in its proper place.

"Yes, Aaron, she is my…daughter." He said as he let out a sigh of relief knowing his secret his finally revealed. He looked at his team whom most just stared blank face at him.

"How old is she?" Jennifer asked feeling a little hurt.

"She is five."

"You have a five year old secret daughter that you felt none of us needed to know about?" Morgan asked

"I did it to protect them. I figured if no one knew about them, about her, that she wouldn't be in danger." He explained.

"Wait them?" Alex asked.

"Her, mother." Reid responded

"Who is the lucky lady?" David asked

"Lila Archer." He answered; he wasn't going to hold anything back now.

"Wait, the girl back in L.A.?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Derek. I kept in contact with her and eventually fell for her. After all she was my first actual kiss." Spencer said.

"I thought you didn't know what to feel when we got back."

"I didn't at first but I soon found myself constantly wanting to call, go back, and be with her." He said.

"Well, congratulations Spencer," Aaron said, "It may be five years late but it still holds the same meaning." Aaron said

"Thanks and guys I know I probably hurt you from keeping this from you. I just didn't want to take the chances of someone finding out."

"What do you mean Spencer?" Alex asked

"Well, we deal with so many criminal's I didn't want any of them knowing and going after her. She is everything to me."

"Kid, you have some of the most brilliant minds here in front of you; don't think we would have done everything in our power to protect her?" Morgan asked.

"I know, I understand that and I am sorry."

"Well, you never did answer Jennifer," Penelope said, "What's her name?" She asked.

"Do we get to meet her?" Jennifer asked

"Of course you get to meet her. She should be coming any second now." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Her

A little soft knock came at the door. They all turned to look at the door. "Come in." Aaron said. They all watched the knob turn slowly. The door creped open and there stood the little girl with big brown eyes and the brown hair to match. She seemed shy as she grabbed her mommy's leg but once she spotted her daddy they seen her tiny smile grow on her face.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled.

She ran over to Spencer who was already bent down to her height to pick her up. Once she reached him she gave him a squeeze as he lifted her up. He kissed her on her cheek and squeezed her right back.

"Daddy, I missed you." She said as she buried her face in the side of his neck shielding herself from the onlookers.

"I missed you to princess." He said comforting her.

He looked into the eyes of his team to where he saw; shock, surprise, and hurt.

"Daddy, who are these people and why are they looking at me? At us?" She asked him in a whisper

"These people work with daddy, they are like family to me." She turned her head to face them.

"Are they nice people?" She asked

"Of course they are nice people princess."

"Then why don't they look happy daddy?" She asked him.

"I don't know sweetie, they may be mad at daddy."

"Why would they be mad at you daddy?"

"Because daddy kept his little princess secret from them."

"Secrets don't make friends daddy, that's what you always told me." She said. Her response made them all laugh. Derek and Aaron had just told him that back on the jet.

"I know princess." He said giving her another kiss.

He looked over at Lila who was stood by the door watching. He motioned for her to come to him with the little bit of free hand he had. He could tell that she was hesitant but agreed. Soon the three of them was in front of the room with six different eyes on them. He leaned over and kissed Lila on the cheek as his little girl remained in the same position.

"Nice to see you again Lila." Aaron said watching the three.

"You too Aaron." She said she noticed the tension and spoke, "Don't be mad at Spencer for all of this. It was my idea to. I didn't want to take a chance on someone finding her." She said taking the little girls hand that the little girl had held out for her mommy. She kissed her little hand.

"Who would find her?" Morgan asked.

"There are a lot of sick people out there. With my acting and his job, we thought it would be best if we kept her a secret. A lot of people in my business would plaster her face all over and then criminals you guys catch would see her." Lila said. "We just didn't want to take the chance."

They dropped the subject. They understood now why they did what they did. They did it to protect their little girl.

"Daddy," the little girl said, "are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked

"Of course sweetie," He said, He bent down and placed her on her knee, and began, he pointed to Aaron, "This is Aaron, daddy's boss," he moved to Derek, "this is Derek," he moved his finger, "Jennifer," he moved to the next one, "Alex," he moved his finger to Penelope, "this is Penelope," and finally he moved his finger to David, "this is David." She waved at them and turned back to her daddy and buried her face in his shoulder. She was shy but once she got used to someone she never knew how to remain quite.

"Sweetie, there is no reason to be shy." Spencer assured her.

"I know daddy." She said as she looked back at them.

"Well, we can see she has her momma's looks but did she inherit her daddy's brains?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Sweetie do you have daddy's brains?" Spencer asked her. She looked up at him and flashed a grin. She wanted so badly for someone to ask her that.

"Of course, I got daddy's brains. I started kindergarten at three, daddy and mommy said I was talking at three months, they also said I was walking at six months, I can read you my story books from my mind," she paused to catch her breath, "I have been tested for the fith grade just last week. Daddy always says I am very advanced for my age." She finished

"Well," Aaron chuckled "she does have her daddy's brains."

"Did you pass your test for the fifth grade?" David asked her

She looked up at Spencer and unzipped her backpack. She reached into her pink backpack and pulled out the envelope that was sealed. She handed the letter out to her daddy and said, "I wanted to open the letter with you daddy." She said as she held the letter between them.

Spencer looked up at Lila, "She wanted to wait for you, I begged her to open it but she insisted on waiting to open it with you." Lila said.

"Go ahead sweetie," Spencer said, "open the letter,"

"Ok daddy," She opened the letter, "ready to see if I am smart enough for the fifth grade daddy?"

"I know your smart enough sweetie." She nodded and hugged daddy then glanced at her letter. She smiled as she read.

"Did you get in sweetie?" Spencer asked as she looked up at him. She nodded with a smile and wrapped her arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4: Invite To Rossi's

"Shall we celebrate? My house?" David asked Spencer.

Spencer shot him a glare, "every time we celebrate something at your house everyone ends up drunk." Spencer said

"Hey sweetie," David said getting the little girls attention, "Do you want to see a mansion?"

"You live in a mansion?" The little girl asked,

"Yes, I do." He said not paying any attention to Spencer's glares, "would you like to see it?"

She turned to see her daddy, "Daddy, can we go see his mansion?" She asked him.

"Sweetie, I don't think," he paused staring at her. Her big brown eyes alone always wins a battle, "okay sweetie, we can go to David's mansion."

"Well that was easy," Aaron said

"Just wait till you see her puppy dog face." Lila said, "He is a complete push over when she pulls it."

"That wasn't her puppy dog face?" Derek asked,

"That wasn't even half of it." Lila said,

"I'm not a complete push over." Spencer said crossing his arms

"Spencer, remember the times you let her stay up past her bedtime on several occasions, the constant trips to the library, every time you two go anywhere near a bookstore or another store she comes home with something new, and do I even need to tell them about the stake out you two pulled?" Lila said

Spencer and the little girl looked at each other both responding, "No."

"Now you got to tell us Lila." Aaron said,

"Spencer decided to take her to the zoo last year when she was four." She paused looking at Spencer who gave her a glare, "They didn't come home till the next day." They all started laughing,

"How did you manage that one?" Aaron asked Spencer

"I will never reveal my secret." Spencer said

"He hasn't even told me" Lila said,

"Shall we continue the conversation at my house," David asked, standing up, "so we can get to know this little sweetie?"

"Ready to go see David's mansion sweetie?" Spencer asked

"Yes, daddy." She said grabbing his hand as they left to go to David's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Rossi's House

As they arrived at Rossi's house Spencer looked back from the front seat to see her expression. Her eyes got wide with amazement. "Daddy, is this really his house?"

"Yes princess," he said as they parked the car behind David's.

David walked over to the back door of Lila's car and opened the door. "Welcome to my mansion sweetie," he said taking her hand as she hoped out of the car.

"David," Spencer said, "I don't want any heavy drinking tonight, not around her." He said standing beside them.

"I understand Spencer," David said as they walked up to the front door.

Entering the mansion her eyes got wide at the glamorous interior. "Is this really your house?" She asked,

"Yes," David said

"It's beautiful," the little girl said,

"Thank you." He took her coat as she handed it to him hanging it on the rack. "Wine anybody?" David asked. Spencer looked over at him, "Don't worry a little wine never hurt anybody." David assured as he went over to his kitchen grabbing the glasses of wine.

"Sorry, about him," Lila said, "He is a little over protective of her." She said in regards to Spencer's glares as David pored the wine.

"Spencer, take it easy." Jennifer said, "Tonight is about her not us."

He looked over at Jennifer nodding. "Sorry,"

"Daddy," the little girl said, "Is this going to be our weekend?"

"Of course it is," he said picking her up.

"Our weekend?" Morgan asked

"Yes, I see her when I can; mostly it tends to be on the weekends or when we actually get a day off." Spencer said

"Are you two not married?" Derek asked

"No, we are not married," Spencer replied

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come with Auntie Penelope?" Penelope said

Spencer handed her over to Penelope and whispered "Thank you," as they headed off in the other room

"We aren't married but we are engaged." Spencer said.

"I just don't wear my ring on my finger." Lila said she moved a chain around her neck to show them. "I didn't want to take a chance on losing it."

"How long?" Jennifer asked

"Five years," Spencer answered, "I told you I am not going to hold anything back now."

"Why haven't you gotten married yet?" Alex asked

"We haven't really had the time to plan a wedding let alone have a wedding." Spencer replied

"I'm going to go see what they are up to." Lila said to Spencer, he in returned kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ever going to get married?" Alex asked

"Of course," Spencer replied as he looked over at Lila, his little girl, and Penelope coloring pages from her color book

"Then what's the hold up?" Derek asked

"I wanted to wait till I was able to tell you guys, like I said you are like family to me. And with us not living close to each other it tends to get hard to even talk about a wedding."

"Spencer, what do you mean not living close?" Jennifer asked

"They both live with me when Lila isn't working on a show or movie but when she is I only get to see her on the weekends or when I can. It gets hard because that little girl is my life and that maybe why I am a push over. I try not to be a push over but not being there all the time I just want to make her happy. I am there for her when I can be." He said as he tried not to get chocked up.

"I'm sorry, Spencer I didn't mean.." Jennifer said

"It's ok Jennifer," he assured her

"Kid, if you want to be with her then why don't you go with them when they leave?" Morgan asked

"I have been tempted to several times but this is my home and you guys need me."

"But you need her." Derek said

"I may need her but I cherish the time I get to spend with her."

"You never did say her name." Alex said in changing subject.


	6. Chapter 6: Like Father Like Daughter

The little girl ran over to her daddy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy what are you talking about?"

"I thought Auntie Penelope was supposed to keep you entertained?" Spencer asked as he looked over at Penelope who mumbled "Sorry."

"I got bored daddy. You know I'd prefer reading."

"I know pumpkin. Your too much like your father."

"Now what were you talking about?" She asked again crossing her arms in a stance that resembled his.

"Grown up talk." Spencer said

"Daddy," she insisted

"I was actually going to tell them your name." He said remembering that Alex had just asked for her name.

"Can I tell them daddy?" She asked

"Sure thing sweetie"

"My name is Sophie Diana Reid." She said,"Daddy liked Sophie because it means wise or wisdom."

"It fits," Aaron said, "it's a beautiful name."

"Speaking of Diana, does your mother know?" David asked

"Yes, she knows." Spencer said

"You mean Nana? She doesn't like to be called grandma, she says it makes her feel old." Sophie said. This made them laugh,

"Yes sweetie they mean Nana." Spencer said trying not to smile

"Well, it probably does make her feel old." Morgan said

"What is that supposed to mean Derek?" Spencer asked

"Well, there was just one of you and now there is two of you. Sophie is a spitting image of you."

"She isn't that much like me."

"Spencer," Lila said, "Sophie does everything you do already, she try's to keep up with you on how many books you read per day, she isn't a huge fan of technology, she is mastering chess; wait did I say mastering? I am sure she could probably beat you in chess." Lila said "she has been dying to play you in a game all week." They all chuckled at the thought of Spencer being beat at chess by his five year old daughter.

"David do you got a chess board on hand?" Spencer asked

"Are you really going to verse your five year old daughter in chess?" Derek asked

"Yes, I am," Spencer said. He knelt down to his daughter's height to face her, "Do you want to play daddy in a game of chess?" He asked Sophie

"Yes, I do. And I am going to win." She said with a grin.

Rossi brought down an older chess board and placed it in the middle of his table. Sophie sat on one side and Spencer sat on the opposite side. The others gathered around the table to watch what they would figure would be the most interesting chess match they would ever volunteer to watch.

"Five bucks his daughter beats him." Derek said.

"Let the game begin." Rossi said, "Spencer you make the first move."

Spencer moved his piece "Your turn Sophie."


	7. Chapter 7: Gaming & Losing

"You are recording this?" Aaron asked Lila as Sophie moved her second piece,

"Of course, when Sophie wins and he starts to deny it to people I have proof." Lila responded

"Surly he won't deny his daughters victory." Penelope said

"You don't know him like I do." Lila said "The Spencer you know is completely different then the Spencer I know."

"You could end this game in four moves." Rossi said

"How different?" Penelope asked

"Spencer is the perfect father, he cares for her, admires her, a little over protective. She is his little shadow. The nerdy Spencer you guys see seems to disappear when she is around him. He smiles, laughs, and goes a long with her little games."

"She has him wrapped around her finger." Penelope said

"She sure does." Lila said smiling at the two.

"Daddy," Sophie said, "checkmate." She batted her big brown eyes and pulled her grin.

"Wait." Spencer said "What? How?" Spencer said looking at the chess board.

"Daddy I sit and watch you play chess by yourself. I study you playing. I know your moves." Sophie said still holding her grin.

"How does it feel to be beat by your five year old daughter?" David chuckled

"I say best two out of three." Spencer said

"Now daddy, I beat you far and square. I don't want to play another game right now."

"This isn't over." Spencer said still staring at the chess board.

"I know daddy," Sophie said as she walked over to her daddy and hugged him, "next time." He turned and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I love you princess." He whispered in her ear

"I love you to daddy." Sophie said


	8. Chapter 8: Home

As they departed from Rossi's Sophie glanced back at the mansion. "Daddy, how come you don't have a mansion like David?" She asked

"Because daddy isn't a famous writer like David is." He responded as the pulled out of the drive.

"Are we going to see them again daddy?"

"I can give them a call tomorrow to see if they want to hang with us."

"Ok daddy." She said as she yawned

"Are you tired princess?" He asked glancing through the mirror watching her nod her head.

"I don't want to fall asleep daddy. I want to be with you." Sophie said struggle to keep her eyes open

"We have tomorrow sweetie."

"But daddy, mommy said we are leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Spencer turned asked Lila

"Yes tomorrow."

"I normally have the full weekend with her."

"Not this time." Lila said

"But it's my weekend to have her. It's been a week since I seen her. I try to video chat or call when I can but I need her here with me."

"Spencer I have to be back in L.A. at five tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Lila, you can't take her away from me."

"Mommy, I want to stay with daddy. You always hand me over to a nanny when I'm not in school." Sophie said

"Sweetie daddy won't be home all the time to take care of you."

"I can request time off." Spencer said. "They will understand."

They pulled into Spencer's drive. Spencer stepped out of the car and opened the back door undid Sophie's seatbelt and picked her up. He carried her inside. "Sweetie why don't you go get ready for bed. Daddy will be there in a little bit to tuck you in."

"Daddy are you and mommy going to fight?"

"No princess." He assured her as she went to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Lila, please don't take her away from me. Not this soon."

"Spencer I have to do what's best."

"And you don't think that I am what's best for her?"

"I didn't say that Spencer, at least when she is with me someone is there at night to be with her."

"I will be with her Lila."

"Spencer, your not home all the time as it is and parenting is a full time job."

"Aaron makes it work. So does Jennifer." Spencer said "It can't be that hard."

"Spencer, I know how much you love our daughter and I think it's the absolute best thing just watching you two but I don't think you are ready to take her on full time yet."

"I'm not who I used to be Lila. Sophie has changed me. I believe I can take care of our five year old daughter."

"I know Spencer but," Sophie went over to her daddy and held onto his legs. Lila just watched the two as Spencer bent down picking her up. Sophie rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her head onto his neck. She leaned her head up giving her daddy a kiss. "Spencer you can have her for the week. It's my last week to shoot for the new movie." Lila said

"I can have her?" Spencer asked

"Yes Spencer you can have her for the week. What are we even doing Spencer?"

"Sweetie, why don't you go pick out a story from the new stack of books on the nightstand." Spencer told Sophie putting her down

"Ok daddy." She took off into the bedroom

"I don't know Lila. I gave you that ring five years ago and we are still not married." He said stepping closer to Lila.

"Do you want to marry me?" Lila asked

"Of course I want to marry you. Your the love of my life." Spencer said taking Lila's hand.

"Then why don't we get married this Summer?" Lila asked as she leaned in to kiss Spencer.

"Let's do it." Spencer said returning Lila's kiss.

"Spencer, I'm ready to take a break from the famous life. I want to move here. Sophie's happier here. I'm happier here." Lila said. Her other hand clasped in his as there bodies moved closer.

"Then why don't you." Spencer said as he gave Lila another kiss.

Sophie peeked around the corner and ran to them. She ran into them giving them a hug. Spencer bent down and picked up their daughter. Lila and Spencer still remained holding hands cradling their daughter.

"Daddy, Mommy, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

Spencer laid Sophie down in her twin bed after falling asleep in both of her parents arms. "Daddy, I want you to sleep with me." Sophie mumbled as she fluttered her eyes as they remained closed. Lila stood in the door frame watching the two. Spencer looked back at Lila who nodded him in reassurance that it was ok. Spencer settled into the bed beside Sophie who turned and opened her eyes as her daddy brushed away the hair out of her face. She curled up on his side wrapping her left arm around his stomach giving him a kiss. Spencer gave her a kiss back and placed his arm behind her.

"You want a bedtime story?" Spencer asked his daughter

"Of course daddy."

"Which one princess?"

"The top one." She said.

Lila handed him the top book and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"This is a good one." Spencer said As he opened the book and turned it to the first page and began to read. Half way through the book he glanced over at his daughter who was sound asleep beside him. He slowly closed the book and placed it back on the top. He gave his daughter another kiss and looked over at Lila who was walking over to tuck them in. "Sweet dreams princess." Lila whispered to Sophie. Lila leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight love." Lila said kissing Spencer.

"Goodnight my love." Spencer said.

Lila dimmed the lights and walked out of the room. Spencer remained staring at his sleeping daughter. He soon found himself falling asleep.

_"Daddy, are we going to see Nana?" Asked a very impatient two year old Sophie. This was the first time she was going to see her. _

_"Of course sweetie we are almost there." _

_"Are we there now?" Sophie asked as she watched out her window. _

_"Yes." Spencer said as they pulled into the parking lot. _

_Spencer stepped out and unbuckled Sophie in the back picking her up. He grabbed her bag and his and headed inside. _

_"I'm here to see Diana Reid." He told the lady at the front desk. _

_"She is right over there." Said the lady smiling at the two as they walked over to where Diana was writing._

_"Hi mom." Spencer said getting her attention _

_"Well Spencer, I wasn't excepting you today. Who is this little one." Diana asked_

_"She is my daughter."_

_"Daughter? You never mentioned you had a daughter." Diana said taking in the little girl who was wearing a pink dress. "Don't be playing tricks with me Spencer." _

_"Here," Spencer said pulling out her birth certificate and handing it to Diana. _

_"Spencer, why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" _

_"I didn't know how to tell you." Spencer said _

_"How old is she?" _

_"She is two."_

_"What is her name?" Diana asked looking at the brown eyed girl_

_"Sweetie do you want to tell grandma your name?" Spencer asked Sophie _

_"Now Spencer I'm too young to be called grandma." _

_"My name is Sophie Diana Reid." _

_"You named her after me?" Diana said smiling at the little girl. _

_"Of course, you are the most important woman in my life." Spencer said. _

As the dream faded at a sounding alarm went off. Spencer woke quickly turning off the alarm. He peeked over at his daughter who now lay on the opposite side of the bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss slowly sliding out of the bed to not wake her. It was six o'clock and she usually slept in till eight. That gave him enough time to do his morning usual.

A/N: **_Question for all of you, do you want another chapter of Secrets Don't Make Friends? PM me your thoughts! I was wanting to jump ahead to His Wedding. Which would be the next installment of the story but it would be a story in its own way. Let me know! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
